


green is the color of fertility

by jollibeeezz



Category: NCT (Band), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Crack Fic, Drabbles, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Purple Prose, dylan this is for u, i am a god, idk why my english teacher hates me, nct better not see this, shrektzens wya, when i write masterpieces like THIS, yall cant fuckin deny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollibeeezz/pseuds/jollibeeezz
Summary: jaehyun spends a rainy night inside





	green is the color of fertility

**Author's Note:**

> this is some fuckass bullshit. im warning yall stupid asses

the summer showers gently washed the window with a soft _pit-pat, _each drop reflecting the gold light of his bedside lamp. the wind whispers the night’s secrets, and one may hear it if they listen closely enough; jaehyun was in no place to listen. his eyelids grew heavy as he inhaled the air of hardened cedar and cotton, a scent that follows his boyfriend wherever he goes.

jaehyun’s head fell back onto the plush chest behind him, and he watched the stars twinkle outside. he felt a puff of air against the back of his neck and green arms circle around his waist.

it was these moments that jaehyun wished could last forever, wished could remain in his world, no matter what. 

jaehyun turned back, sleepy eyes taking in the other pair above: warm and brown and rich. swirled, polished, mahogany. the enchanting sparkle in those eyes paired with the food ensnared between lazily grinning teeth was almost cherubic; jaehyun was entranced.

only a peck on the forehead pulled him out his trance. 

the hold around his waist held him tighter, and jaehyun had to remind his boyfriend to be more mindful, “honey, this isn’t good for the baby.”

the arms loosened immediately. a calming voice, laced heavily with a scottish accent, sung its apologies into jaehyun’s ear, “im sorry, you’re right”

”we wouldn’t want to harm shrek jr., would we?” jaehyun said lightheartedly with a chuckle, interlacing his fingers with the father of his child.

shrek’s green face softened, the creases in his forehead fading, the frown tugging on his lips curling up.

he nodded and buried his nose into the crook of jaehyun’s neck, closing his eyes and squeezing their hands together.

jaehyun smiled softly and returned to watching the stars brighten up a midnight sky.


End file.
